Revelations Rewritten
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: My take on the Revelations episode. What if Reid wasn't Hankel's only hostage? Rated M for torture and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations Rewritten.

Part 1.

Hankel's House.

Morgan POV...

"I'll get Garcia on it." I tell Hotch walking out of the room. Garcia is set up at Hankels' computers. She's trying to find anything that can help us find Reid.

"Garcia, I need you to log into the system as Tobias' father."

"The system was set up three months ago, dad was already dead." she retorts.

"I know that smarty pants but do it for your boy anyway alright." I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Charles Hankel." she does as I asked and suddenly all the screens change. Images of violence and chaos fill the monitors.

"Oh." she says looking up to look at the screens. I know how much she hates seeing this kind of shit. But we need to know everything we can about Charles. Since odds are he is the one who chose where to take Reid.

At the Shack.

Reid's POV...

"You ready boy?" Charles asks pulling my hair so I'll look at him.

"Ready for what?" I ask even though I know I may not like the answer.

"My weakling son thinks God gave you to him for a reason." he says as he lets go of my hair and shoves my head sideways.

"Lets see if we are both right." he continues, turning my chair around and going over to pull out a camera on a tripod. I have a moment to wonder where he got that.

Morgan's POV...

I was in the room with Garcia watching her work, when several screens went blank suddenly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." she says as the screens come back and reveal Reid. Bloody and beaten, handcuffed to a chair.

"Oh my God!" she says in shock at how bad he looks.

"Guys, guys get in here." I holler, the rest of the team needs to see this. They all come running.

"He's been beaten." Prentiss says as she looks at the monitors.

"Can't you track him." JJ demands, upset.

"Hankels only streaming this to his home computer" Garcia responds.

"This is for us. He knows we are here." Gideon says. I can't wait to get this son of a fucking bitch.

"I'm gonna put this guys head on a stick." I can't help saying, knowing that we all want this bastard. We all want Reid back. Preferably alive.

"Why can't you locate him?" Hotch asks.

"He's re-routing to a different I.P. address every thirty seconds, I can't track him." Garcia replies clearly getting irritatied. We watch unable to do anything more.

Reid's POV..

"Can you really see inside men's minds?" Charles asks me, turning away from the laptop screens. He faces me,

"See these vermin. Choose one to die. I'll let you choose one to live." he says, glancing back at the monitors, then back to me. I glance at the monitors as well.

"No." I won't choose anyone to die.

"I thought you wanted to be some kind of savior?" he says, angry now.

"Your a sadist in a psychotic break, you won't stop killing. Your word's not true."

"The other heathens are watching." he says, causing me to glance at the tripod camera. I have to choose my words carefully. Try to give hints so that my team can find me.

"Choose a sinner to die and I'll say the name and address of the person to be saved." he says, forcing my attention away from the camera.

"I won't choose who gets slaughtered and have you leave their remains behind like a poacher." I keep glancing quickly at the camera, hoping they will get my hint. Tobias poached that animal earlier from somewhere close by.

"Can you really see into my mind boy, can you see I'm not a liar." he yells as he picks me up by my arms, lifting me so he can yell in my face.

"Choose one to die and save a life otherwise they are all dead." he says as he throws me back down.

"Alright I'll choose who lives." I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice right now.

"They're all the same." he snaps, moving so I can see the four laptop screens.

"Far right screen." I tell him as a brunette woman walks into her kitchen.

"Marilyn David. 4913 Walnut Creek Rd." he says. I watch the screen as the woman answers the phone, and turns to the laptop. Suddenly the screen goes black. Relief that the team contacted her, and she's safe fills me. The relief is short lived however when I realize that leaves three screens for him to choose from. He turns from them to me, and turns off the camera.

"You've done your part, now it's my turn." Raphaels' voice makes my blood run cold. I watch helplessly in my bonds as Raphael leaves the shack, slamming the door behind him. I can do nothing but watch the remaining monitors and wonder which innocent people are about to die.

Hotch's POV...

Morgan goes out of the room, hitting the door in his anger. I let him go so he can calm himself.

"So now what, wait for a 911 call and hope we get there in time?" the sheriff asks.

We move back into the kitchen, and all we can do now is wait for that call. I know we'll be too late for the victims, but right now I can't think about that. Right now I just want to get Reid back. Sure enough we get a call that Hankels' killed again. We get to the scene, a nice house in a nice suburb. I wonder what the sin here was and hope Reid wasn't watching this happen. The house is crawling with CSU and police. Gideon and I walk into a living room, every light blazing. The sheriff comes up to us.

"Slaughtered same as the others. We've got roadblocks for a 15 mile radius. Every unit's on the road but so far nothing." he says.

"I don't know how much longer Reid can hold out." I say more to Gideon then the Sheriff.

"Who were the victims?" Gideon asks.

"Pam and Mike Hayes. He was a local defense attorney." he answers.

"And what bible passage was left?" he asks.

"Isaiah 59." he hands me the passage to read as Gideon walks to the laptop.

"No one calls for justice, no one pleads their case with integrity. They rely on empty arguements, they offer lies. They concieve trouble and give birth to evil." I read it outloud for Gideon whose at the laptop. I hear him talk quietly, he's telling Reid to hold on. I just hope Reid gets the message. For all we know he could already be dead.

A.N. I don't own the Criminal Minds crew, I just like to play with their world. All dialogue taken from the Revelations Episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations Rewritten

Part Two.

A.N. In this part is where we start to branch off from the episode. The dialogue will change slightly as a result.

Hotch's POV...

"Agent Hotchner we may have a problem. Pam and Mike had a seventeen year old daughter." the sheriff says, coming back to me the same time Gideon does. He hands me a framed school picture of a beautiful brunette girl.

"Rosanne Hayes. We found blood in her bedroom and some signs of a struggle. But why would he take her, he's already got a hostage." the sheriff says the last more to himself then us.

"The rush. The power. All this is a game to him, he gets off on it." Gideon says. I have a sinking feeling. If he's taken this girl hostage, the odds of us getting Reid back alive just took a nosedive.

JJ POV...

I tried to get some rest, but I just can't. Spence's out there somewhere being tortured. Or he could already be dead, and that thought sends pain tearing through me. He can't be dead, he just can't be. There's so much I still want to tell him. I let a few tears slide out, then take a deep breath. I can't cry yet, Spence needs me. I have to help find him. I have to be strong for him, like he would be if I was the captive one. I can't be by myself anymore or I will give into the urge to fall apart, and I can't afford that right now. I walk up to Morgan, whose at the coffee pot.

"Thought you were going to try to get some rest?" he asks.

"Everyone else is working I should be too." I say feeling guilty for trying to sleep while Spence is gone.

"We can handle it." he says, turning to look at me.

"It's funny. I keep thinking that what we need to crack this case is Reid. And he's not here."

"Yeah." Morgan says as he turns to walk out of the kitchen.

"You think Reid and I should've stayed together at the barn don't you?" I blurt unable to keep quiet. I want someone to tell me that. Tell me that I messed up, and as a result might never see Spence alive again.

"JJ go get some rest." Morgan's tone tells me nothing.

"I can tell that's what your thinking. So." I stop, I am almost begging to be yelled at. I deserve to be.

"I just want to get Reid home safe." he says, turning back to me.

"Yeah but if I'd had his back like I was supposed to, he'd be here now." I say, wanting someone to blame me.

"What do you want from me JJ?" he asks.

"I want someone to tell me the truth." I say. I want someone to blame me for Reid's kidnapping. I already blame myself, so why shouldn't they?

"The truth is one of you is here and one of you isn't. The rest you need to figure out for yourself." he says then turns on his heel and leaves the room. Leaving me to myself. He's got a point though. It could just as easily be me that had been taken. I swear that I'll never let Spence out of my sight again. Just let me get him back and I swear I'll never make this mistake again, I repeat over and over in my head.

Hotch's POV...

"We are not getting any closer." I tell Gideon as we walk down a hallway into the kitchen.

"Reid's brilliant, he'll figure out how to survive." Gideon says, stopping so we can talk.

"You know I always take advantage of Reid for his brain, but I never actually teach him how to deal with things emotionally." I confess, feeling bad that I don't take enough time with him. I forget sometimes how young he really is.

"Lead by example."

"What kind of examples that?" I ask doubtfully.

"He'll make it." Gideon says. I turn to walk away hoping he's right. And if he is, what kind of shape will Reid be in after such a traumatic event. I know what kind of problems people can have after being held hostage and tortured like this. It's not comforting to think about. We'll get him back, but at what cost?

Reid's POV...

I wake up to find Tobias beside me, fixing the tourniquet around my arm.

"Tobias?" I ask hesitantly, never sure when it's him or when it's Charles.

"Sorry I had to leave for awhile." he says.

"You can leave again, and you can take me with you." I plead.

"My father would be angry." he says.

"Not if he can't find us." I try desperately to convince him to get us out of here.

"He always finds me." Tobias says as he fills a needle. Well of course his dad'll find him, they share a body but I don't say that.

"If you tell me where we are, my friends will come and they'll save us." I keep trying, but he just fills the needle and taps out any air bubbles.

"We can't be saved." he says.

"We can. We can I promise if you tell me where we are, I'll save us both." I continue pleading, but he's having none of it.

"Listen to me, it's not worth fighting." he says looking me in the eye. I am glancing from him to the needle he holds, I don't want it but I do. I squirm in my bonds.

"Tell me it doesn't make it better?" he asks, knowing I can't disagree with him. It does help, but I still don't want it. He gives me the shot and I'm out. I've been seeing memories. Memories from my childhood, that I can't forget but wish I could.

JJ's POV...

I walk into the computer room where Garcia is stationed. She's still looking for anything we can use to help use locate Reid. So far she's had no luck.

"Anymore sign of Reid?" I ask carefully. She shakes her head.

"He just posted the last murder online, it's had over seventeen thousand hits in the first twenty minutes." she says.

"I wanna see it."

"No you don't."

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want." she turns her head to look up at me.

"If I can't watch it, then I have no business being in the field."

"Jage it's not a competition." she insists.

"I need to see it." if Reid had to watch it, then so do I.

"If you stop being affected by things, you lose parts of yourself you know." she tries in an effort to change my mind.

"Show me." I insist, my mind set. I need to see this. I need to see what he saw, for reasons I can't explain to myself.

"I won't watch it with you." she says, giving in. She starts the video and gets up, walking out of the room.

Reid's POV...

I watched him watch the laptop screens, what he was watching for I have no idea. A flash on the screen makes him mad, he sits right in the chair before getting to his feet.

"No. No." he says and in a blink Charles is back.

"They are trying to silence my message." he says, and there is no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"I can't control what they do, I'm not with them. I'm with you." I say afraid that this may have pushed him to finally kill me.

"Really." he sneers. He shows me the message from Gideon before turning off the computers. He walks out the room for a few minutes and comes back carrying a bundle wrapped in a purple blanket. He drops the bundle at my feet.

"They want to silence me. Well I'll show them." he says, stepping over the bundle to me. He undoes one cuff and refastens it so that my right arm is at my side. He does the same to the left arm. With my arms out of the way, he grabs my belt and violently takes it off. I wiggle and try my hardest to fight him from taking off my pants but he just slaps me. Finally he has me naked from the waist down. I am truly scared now, what's he going to do. He turns away and pulls the tripod camera back out. Oh my God, he's going to rape me and broadcast it to my team. I'll never be able to look at any of them again.

"Wake up." he says kicking the bundle, which moves when struck and I can hear muffled cries. He kneels down and pulls away the cloth, revealing matted brown hair on the head of a teenage girl. I'd guess her to be about seventeen. He pulls the girl to her feet, then hits a button on the camera. The red light comes on, letting me know it's on and broadcasting to my team.

"See this whore?" he asks, still out of the cameras' sight. I doubt she's a whore, but I won't argue with him now.

"She needs to be punished." he says, coming forward and forcing her to her knees. He makes her inch forward on her knees till she's between my legs. She wears a cami and short shorts. I don't have time to wonder where he got her.

"See him." he says, making her look at me. Her bright blue eyes are filled with terror. I know I must look horrible, with blood caked on the side of my face.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, he thinks he's better then me." he tells her, not releasing his hold on her hair.

"Your going to do what whores do best. Suck him off." Charles' tone is predatory. Well thats not what I'd been fearing but it's still bad. I glance at the camera, with its red light.

"No." I protest, to which he hits me again. I see stars for a moment. I hope my team isn't watching this. More so I hope JJ isn't seeing this.

"Get to it, whore." he says, pushing her head forward and letting it go. She stays down, but doesn't do as he said. When it becomes clear she isn't going to do it, he pulls out his pistol.

"I said suck him off." he orders, pushing the gun into the back of her head. The gun clicks loudly in the silence and she jumps in fear before finally doing what he's told her too. I've never had oral sex done to me before, and despite the circumstances I like it. That realization disgusts and shames me. She stops for a minute, till he pushes the gun harder into the back of her head.

"You don't stop till he comes, and like a good whore you'd better swallow every drop." he tells her. Reluctantly she continues. I am hating myself for enjoying what she's doing to me. It's like my body has developed it's own mind, and it likes the feeling of her mouth on me. My rational mind however doesn't like the fact that she is being forced to do this.

That in normal circumstances, she'd never touch me. Well actually at seventeen, she's a minor. So I wouldn't let her even if she were willing, it would be statutory rape on my part. The distraction I was going for fails when I feel myself come. She does as he's told her, and manages to swallow all of it, but that can't taste good.

Sure enough as soon as he moves her away, I can hear her spitting. I hear Charles move, and look up to see him putting away the camera. He puts her on the cot and leaves the shack. We are alone, but for how long? Has he decided to kill me now? I can't help the thought as I sit in the growing darkness, with no choice but to wait.

A.N. Poor Spencer, I'm really torturing him but he'll be ok I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Revelations Rewritten

Part 3.

A.N. This part is where this story most deviates from the episode. Warnings for graphic torture and rape. I still don't own the CM crew, I'm just playing with their world.

At Hankels House.

Garcia's POV...

I was in the computer room, working again after JJ had insisted on seeing the video of the last murder. I know she's taking this hard. She thinks it's her fault that Reid was taken. I may not be a profiler but I know the signs of someone having feelings for someone else. JJ has it bad for Reid, and if we don't get him back alive. I don't want to think about how it will affect JJ. I don't want to think about how losing Reid will cost us JJ too. I feel the tears threaten, it's too soon to be thinking like this but I can't help it. We lost Elle not to long ago and that wound is still fresh for me. Gideon comes in which pulls me away from my dark thoughts. He wants me to do something about the murder videos Hankel posts.

"I don't understand, why can't we shut it down?" Gideon asks as he paces behind me.

"Cause I can't pinpoint his I.P address."

"Just remove it once he sends it."

"It's the internet, sir, once somethings out there you can never take it back." I tell him, understanding his annoyance. I wish I could erase it.

"Can you please do something, anything, I do not want him thinking he has a pulpit." he says still pacing, his annoyance growing.

"I have a list of everyone from the file sharing, I can send out a mass warning that the video is a virus. I'm going to do that." I hurry to put the warning through, and hope that if Reid's still alive, my doing this won't cause Hankel to kill him. Gideon is still in the room watching me put warnings on all the murder videos when some of my screens go blank. I know now what this means. The screens come back and we see Reid, still bound to the chair. Naked now from the waist down, his sweater vest and tie are gone too.

"Oh my God!" I can't believe my eyes.

"See this whore." Hankels voice is off camera. Reid looks up.

"She needs to be punished." he continues, coming into the cameras view, pushing Rosanne Hayes to her knees in front of him. Her wrists are bound in snap cuffs and she's wearing a cami and shorts that are obviously pajamas.

Hankel forces her to inch forward on her knees, till she's between Reids' legs.

"See him." Hankel says, gripping her hair to force her to look up at Reid. We can't clearly see her face, but it's evident that she is terrified, and who could blame her.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, he thinks he's better then me." Hankels says, keeping Rosanne's hair balled in one fist so she can't look away from Reid. My blood runs cold when he says that Reid needs be punished.

"Your going to do what whores do best. Suck him off." Hankels voice takes on a predatory menace.

"No." Reid protests. Hankel just slaps him across the face. Reid's head snaps to the side with the force of the blow. I'm only slightly aware of Prentiss and Hotch joining Gideon and I.

"Son of a bitch." comes now from Morgan.

"Get to it whore." Hankel says, pushing her head forward before letting it go. Rosanne keeps her head down, but doesn't immediatly do as Hankel told her. He pulls out his gun and puts it to the back of her head.

"I said suck him off." Hankel says as the gun clicks loudly in the tense silence, and Rosanne flinches in fear, then does as she's told. I have to turn away now and close my eyes tight. I can still hear what's happening. Minutes pass before I hear her stop.

"You don't stop till he comes and like a good whore you'd better swallow every drop." Hankel speaks and I crack my eyes to watch him shove the gun harder into her head. She complies and I turn away again, counting the minutes till it's over.

"Oh my God!" I hear from the doorway, opening my eyes I see JJ standing there. She's come in just as the sounds coming from the computer speakers tell me that Reid's found his release. Her eyes are wide with surprise as she takes in the sight on the monitors. She turns on her heel and leaves the room. I go after her, glad for the reason to get out of there. Whatever else may happen can't be worse then that. I hear someone punching the wall as I leave. Morgan I'm sure.

"Jage." I say softly coming up to her. She's run all the way outside into the humid Georgia evening. She turns to face me, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"It's all my fault." she cries.

"Oh Jage." I tell her, moving to embrace my friend. She returns my hug and falls apart. I knew she was in pain, but I just hadn't been sure how much.

"Garcia, JJ." Hotch calls us back into the house after several minutes. I lead JJ back into the house and sit her at the kitchen table, Morgan brings her a cup of coffee.

"Now what we saw was horrible, but we have to remember that Reid is a victim here. We can't allow this to cause us to treat him any differently. We need to go over everything we know about Tobias and Charles Hankel, there has to be something we can use to find where Reid and Rosanne are. We will do all in our power to bring them home alive." Hotch speaks through the knot we can all hear in his voice.

Hotch's POV...

I will have nightmares about what I've just seen. I've been in this line of work for a long time. I am to the point were not much bothers me, but this isn't some stranger. It's Reid. He's my agent, and it's my duty to look out for him. I can't help the feeling that I've failed him. I can't imagine how hard this must be for JJ. I know she's been blaming herself. I also know that she's had feelings for Reid for awhile now. I just have to pray we can get him back alive. For his sake, for all our sakes really. I can't picture this team without Reid, and I really hope I won't find out.

Reid's POV...

Charles is gone, and he's left us alone here. Wherever here is, I wish I knew. I don't know when the exhaustion won out, but I realize it's darker and cooler now. The girl is on the cot, covered in her purple blanket. I can hear her crying.

"Are you ok?" I ask, even though I know the answer. The crying stops, and she rolls over to face me.

"No, not really." her voice is hoarse.

"I am so sorry." I don't know why I am apologizing, but it seems like the right thing to do.

"What's your name?" she asks, ignoring my apology.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm an FBI agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"It's not your fault Spencer." she whispers, when I stop. Normally I get nervous and run on like an idiot, but I'm just exhausted. For once I got nothing.

"He killed my parents. He was going to kill me too, but said he had a better idea. So he knocked me out. Next thing I know, here I am. Why didn't he just kill me?" She asks no one in particular and I wish I had something reassuring to tell her.

"What's your name?" I know it's a lame question, but I am just kind of glad to have someone else to talk to.

"Rosanne."

"I'm sorry about your parents." I say as I remember that I watched him kill them. If I'd known I'd of picked their monitor. But I didn't and now this girl is an orphan. I look at my lap, feeling the weight of the guilt and shame. I ruined this girls life.

"It's all my fault." I said as the tears I'd been fighting won. I've never been much of a crier, I learned early on that tears don't help. They don't stop or change bad things.

"I doubt that Spencer." she said.

"He made me choose. I had to pick who to live otherwise he'd kill them all. I should've picked that monitor and I didn't. It's all my fault." I say as I give into the tears and just sob. Cry out all the hurt, all the guilt and shame. I wasn't aware that Rosanne had moved till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up through the haze of tears to see Rosanne, standing beside me. She was trying to comfort me, despite everything she was comforting me. I take several deep breathes to calm myself. Rosanne knelt beside my chair, her hand moved from my shoulder to just above the cuff on my wrist. My hands were still bound on either side of the chair, as opposed to between my legs. Evidently while I'd slept she'd put a blanket over my lap, covering my lower half. I was grateful for that.

"You couldn't have known who'd he pick. You did what you had too. I don't blame you, he killed my parents. It's not your fault." she says, I can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Aw isn't this sweet." Charles sneered from the doorway, we hadn't heard him come back.

A.N. This is turning out longer then I thought, but none the less I'm pleased with it. R&R to lemme know how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations Rewritten.

Part 4.

Reid's POV...

Our heads snapped to the doorway at the sound of Charles' voice. He came striding into the tiny shack. He pulled Roseanne away from me, and threw her back onto the cot.

"Stay there." he told her.

"You think you can defy me?" he asks.

"I don't know what your talking about." and I don't. I'm bound to a chair, how could I possibly defy him?

"Your a liar." he roars, looking down at me. I cringe when his eyes land on my arm, and he leans down to grab it. Looking at the bend of my elbow, where Tobias has been drugging me.

"Your pitiful, just like my son." he snaps, tossing my arm away as far as the restraints will allow. I flinch, but he goes to get the camera. He sets it up and hits the button to broadcast to my team.

Garcia POV...

I'm back in the computer room, again trying to work, but really just waiting for anymore sign of Reid. I'm unfazed by the screens going black, then blinking back to show me Reid.

"This ends now. Confess your sins." Hankels voice yells. When Reid remains silent, Hankel slaps him.

"Confess." he barks.

"I haven't done anything." Reid cries, to which Hankel slugs him. I cry out when Reid's head snaps to the side with the blow. Hankel hit him so hard even the chair tipped.

"Tobias help me." he pleads, and it breaks my heart to hear him like that.

"He can't help you, he's weak." Charles retorts.

"Confess." he orders, slapping him again and again. Rosanne jumps at Charles' back when he moves behind Reid. She starts hitting him as best she can with her wrists cuffed.

"Leave Spencer alone." she screams, but Charles pushes her away and she lands hard on the floor.

"Your next bitch." he tells her as she lays on the floor, dazed.

"Confess your sins." Hankels' behind Reid now, gripping his hair to keep his head still.

"I haven't done anything." Reid insists. That obviously wasn't the answer Charles wanted and in his rage he shoves the chair backwards. It hits the floor and so does the back of Reid's head. Reid starts gasping in what looks to me like a seizure. His gasps and struggles are all we hear, Charles just stands over him. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I'm no longer alone but that's no comfort. Reid's eyes roll back into his head and he dies right before my eyes.

"No." I hear the cry come from several voices.

"That's the devil vacating your body." Says Charles on the monitor as he stands over Reid's dead body.

"I'll give you a devil, you motherfucking son of a bitch." Morgan says.

Rosanne's POV...

I laid on the floor, dazed and pretty sure something was broken. I'd tried to intervene, I just couldn't do nothing while this psycho beat Spencer. I saw the chair tip over when he shoved it and heard the thunk of Spencers' head hitting the floor. I opened my eyes to see him having a seizure, gasping like a fish out of water. Our captor just stood there watching like nothing was happening. Finally Spencer was still.

"That's the devil vacating your body." was all the psycho said before he walked away. Unfucking believable. He's just going to leave? Well I wasn't waiting to see if he was coming back, I didn't really give a shit if he did or not. But if Spencer was going to be saved, it'd have to be done fast otherwise he'd be gone for good.

"Hang on Spencer, I'm coming." I said outloud though I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me. I got to my knees, then my feet. It hurt to breath and every move sent pain roaring down my side, but I couldn't think about that now. I'd forgotten all about the camera.

Prentiss POV...

I'd come into the computer room with everyone else when we heard Garcia cry. Reid was on the monitors and I got there in time to watch him die. The emotions that flooded through me were many. Mainly I was heartbroken, I was also angry that we didn't know where he was. That we were unable to save him. As an agent I've been trained to deal with loss. It's one thing to go to a crime scene and see a dead stranger. Watching a man I knew, as he died on a dirty floor was the hardest thing I'd ever seen. He didn't deserve to die like that.

"Hang on Spencer, I'm coming." I heard and looked at the monitors. Rosanne Hayes was getting painfully to her feet. In my grief I'd forgotten that Hankel had another captive. I held my breath as Rosanne made it to him, and began giving him CPR.

"Come on Spencer, you can't die. Not here, not like this." Rosanne was crying while doing the chest compressions. She did ten, then blew another lungful of air into his mouth.

"Come back to me, Spencer please." she cried begininng another set of compressions. Her bound wrists made the compressions difficult, but that wasn't stopping her. I felt a wave of grateful relief when Reid jerked and gasped. Reid was back, she had revived him.

"Spencer?" she spoke softly, causing him to look at her.

"Rosanne." he spoke her name, and she lost it. I felt my own eyes fill as she laid her head on his chest and cried. I had to laugh a little when he tried to lift his hands, like he meant to comfort her, but couldn't cause his hands were still cuffed.

"Wait wait a second." I'd had a stroke of inspiration. All eyes turned to me.

"When was the video of the last murder posted?" I asked, sure I was onto something.

"9:23." Garcia answered.

"What was the time of death?"

"The 911 call came in at 9:04, the murder must of been moments later." Hotch answers this one.

"That's only a 19 minute difference." JJ puts in. The team had caught on to where I was going with this.

"How long would it take to post the mpeg?" Morgan asks Garcia since as our tech girl she would know better then anyone else here.

"2 or 3 minutes." she replies.

"Let's call it 2. You figure a maxium of sixty miles an hour in a residential area, means Hankels gotta be in a 17 mile radius of the crime scene." Morgan says doing the math in his head.

"Garcia can we see it on a map?" Hotch asks, and she pulls up a map of the area, putting a circle on it to indicate the zone Hankel has to be somewhere in.

"Call Farraday, I want that area locked down like it's martial law." Gideon tells JJ and she gets up to do exactly that.

"Guys." Garcia calls our attention back to the monitors. Hankel has come back into the shack. He picks up Rosanne and tosses her back onto the cot behind him.

"You came back to life." he states the obvious.

"No thanks to you." I mutter under my breath.

"Raphael." Reid greets the personality we have yet to see.

"There can be only one of two reasons." he starts.

"I was given CPR."

"There are no accidents." he insists.

"How many members are on your team?" he continues. That cold voice is enough to make me nervous.

"Seven." Reid answers.

"The seven angels who had the seven trumpets prepared themselves to sound. The first sounding followed hail and fire mixed with blood and they were thrown to Earth." he says, reciting a bible passage.

"He thinks its revelations. The seven archangels versus the seven angels of death." Hotch spoke as Hankel picked up the chair, setting Reid upright.

"Tell me who you serve?" he asked, not caring about the pained faces Reid made.

"I serve you." was the instant answer.

"Then choose one to die." he said. Nervous morphed to fearful at that.

"What?" Reid feigned confusion.

"Your team members, choose one to die." he repeated.

"Kill me."

"You said you weren't one of them"

"I lied."

"Your team has six other members, tell me who dies."

"No." Reid said as he shook his head. Hankel pulled out his pistol. Opened the barrel and spun it around before snapping it shut again. He aimed it at Reid's forehead.

"Choose and prove you'll do God's will."

"No." the click of the empty chamber seemed as loud as a gun shot. I didn't care who he threw under the bus, just so long as he got Hankel to put down the gun. We'd almost lost him once, and if Hankel were to shoot him at point blank range no amount of CPR would save him.

"Choose."

"I won't do it." the gun clicked again.

"Life is a choice."

"No." another empty click. Reid was playing Russian Roulette with his life. If he didn't choose soon, his luck would run out. We'd have to watch Hankel blow his head off.

"Choose." the devil insisted. I held my breath waiting for this to be the shot that ended the game and Reid's life along with it. However rather then the immediate no, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"I choose Aaron Hotchner." he spoke at last much to the shock of us all.

"He's a classic narcissist, he thinks he's better then everyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4, let him not decieve himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness and futility. For these shall be his recompence." Reid finishes but Hotch runs out of the room. I start to follow, but Hankel moves the gun away and fires it into the wall. The blast is oddly quiet after the empty clicking. I see Reid cringe while Rosanne cries. I let out a breath of relief and make to follow Hotch. Remind me to smack Reid for this nightmare once he's safe with us again.

"I'm not a narcissist." Hotch insists, flipping through a bible.

"He's not in his right mind, don't take it personally" Gideon says.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Hotch cuts him off.

"Everyone right now what's my worst quality?" he asks. When we don't answer he continues,

"All right I'll start, I have no sense of humor."

"Your a bully." JJ says.

"You can be a drill sergeant sometimes." Morgan puts in.

"You don't trust women as much as men." I say. I think I get where he's going with this.

"But none of you ever said I put myself above the team, because I don't. Reid and I argued about the definition of classic narcissism. He knew I would remember that, he also quoted Genesis chapter 23 verse 4, read it." he says handing the bible to JJ.

"I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property for burial, place among you. That I may bury my dead out of my sight." she reads.

"He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was intentional." Hotch says, not that he needed to remind us about Reid's memory.

"He's in a cemetery." Morgan said. With that we went back into the computer room, where Garcia had stayed. I looked at the map she pulled up.

"I don't see a cemetery." I said, and I didn't.

"Call up the first time we saw Reid." she does as Gideon requested and he says something about poaching.

"Check to see if there are any reports of poaching recently." Hotch says. She does.

"A farmer reported 2 sheep being slaughtered on his property." she says.

"Where?" she returns to the map and boxes a small area.

"What's that?" JJ asks pointing to a spot on the map.

"Marshall Parish." Hotch reads as she zooms in on the area in question. I've read that name somewhere before.

"Tobias wrote about staying clean and keeping away from Marshall." I remember now where I know that name from.

"Guys there is a cemetery on the grounds." Garcia says. Well it looks like we know where to go to get Reid back.

A.N. Dialogue has been changed where needed, but otherwise I am trying to stay faithful to the episode. Spencer's ordeal is almost over. Thank you for all the favorites and alerts. I promise more twists are in store..


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations Rewritten

Part 5.

Reid's POV...

After Raphael leaves, Tobias comes back. He gives Rosanne some water and crackers. Once he's finished taking care of her, he comes over to me.

"Water." I croak, when he offers me the cracker package first. So he helps me drink the water. I take several sips, and feel so much better.

"Thank you." I tell him, truly grateful for the much needed drink. He turns away to put the cup down and when he comes back he's got the belt in his hand.

"Tobias, I need to know something, it's important." I start, while he puts the belt around my arm.

"Are we in a cemetery?" I ask, while he fills the needle.

"Yea. I used to come here to get high. No one bothers you here." he says, putting the needle into my arm.

"I knew it. I was right." I mutter, as I feel the drug take effect. Within seconds the drug has pulled me into another memory, the day I sent my mother away. Something I still to this day feel bad about, but I couldn't help her anymore. She wasn't taking her meds or listening to her doctor. I was no more capable of caring for her at 18 then I had been at six. So I'd called the hospital and had her taken away.

Rosanne POV...

I was laying on the cot, resting while I listened to Tobias talk to Spencer. Minutes pass and all I hear is Spencers' soft muttering in his sleep. Tobias must've left, cause I don't hear him moving around anymore. I feel myself falling asleep, the sound of Spencers' breathing reassuring to me after coming so close to losing him. I don't know how long I slept, nor can I say for sure what woke me. I open my eyes to find Tobias looming over me, but something isn't right.

"Wake up whore." he says, pulling my blanket away.

"Hey." I protest, sitting up as fast as the ache in my side will let me. I get upright and put my feet on the floor. Spencer chooses then to wake up, muttering something about being sorry.

"What you sorry for boy?" Charles is the name that goes with that tone of voice. Spencer had told me that when we were alone.

"My mom, I couldn't help her so I sent her away." Spencer says. I don't understand what that has to do with anything but it makes sense to Charles.

"Is that your confession?" he asks. Ok now I get it. He'd been trying to get Spencer to confess his sins. Why I don't know, but it seems he's finally got something.

"Yes. I confess." Spencer says, and the look that crosses Charles face makes me wish he'd kept his mouth shut.

"You know your bible boy?"

"He who curseth his father or his mother, shall surely be put to death." Spencer answers. I don't like the cold chills that crawl down my back at that. Does this mean Charles is going to kill him? Charles kneels down by the chair and undoes the cuffs around Spencers' wrists. Once Spencer is on his feet, he crosses the room to stand in front of me.

"What?" I snap trying not to sound as nervous as I feel.

"Your going to do one more thing for the sinner before he dies." he says looking me over like a one might look over a car before they buy it. I don't like the way that sounds. But I don't have time to think as he pulls me to my feet. My side explodes in agony, but he doesn't notice as he rips off my cami.

"What the fuck!" he pays my outburst no mind.

"Leave her alone." Spencer comes to my aid, but Charles knocks him down with a shove. He goes down hard, obviously not at his best after hours tied to a chair. Once he has me naked, he shoves me back onto the cot. I hit my head on the wall and see stars for several minutes. I see him filling a needle as my vision clears.

"No. No. No." I scream and struggle. I don't know what he's got in that thing, nor do I want to find out. He backhands me which has me seeing stars again, and I stop struggling. He jabs me in the shoulder with the needle and I feel an immediate effect. I feel like I've had a few drinks. Or smoked weed.

"I won't do it." Spencers' shout drags my hazy focus back to him and Charles. Spencer is back on the chair, arms crossed.

"Well here lemme help you." Charles' tone is menacing and I see the needle in his hand again. I hear the sounds of a struggle, but I can't make myself focus. The thought occurs to what's left of my rational mind that I'm going to get raped. However that thought doesn't scare me, I feel a rush of excitement that has to be drug induced. Actually the thought of Charles raping me does send panic through me. Looking at where Spencer sits, still refusing to move. Now he's another story entirely.

"Get up boy." Charles' pulls Spencer out of the chair by his hair.

"I'm giving you one last favor before you die and go to hell, like the sinner you are." he says. I'm never going to be able to go to church again. All this sin shit has ruined religion for me.

"She's ready for you." Charles continues, forcing Spencer to kneel on the floor in front of me.

"This is rape." Spencer says.

"I didn't hear you whining when she had your cock in her mouth." Charles snapped. I saw the shame flash through his expression.

"You held a gun to her head, I was handcuffed to a chair. You forced her to do that to me." is Spencers' retort.

"You liked it and you know it." Charles spit back, and again I saw shame flash through Spencers eyes.

"No comeback to that huh?" Charles sneers.

"I still won't do it." Spencer insists. Charles' answer to that is a sharp slap to the back of Spencers' head. I feel his forehead hit my knees.

"You can kill me now. Cause I won't take advantage of her." Spencer says, after shaking away the stars from the last hit.

"Then I'll shoot her, you can watch her bleed to death." Charles says, tired of Spencer's stubborness.

Garcia's POV...

The team had left to go rescue Reid and Rosanne. I stayed at the house under Hotch's orders to keep an eye on the monitors in case Hankel decided to broadcast anymore. I was to call him the second I saw Reid appear on my screens. I was hoping that I wouldn't see him again till the team brought him home. My wish wasn't to be however as my screens blinked and returned with an unbound Reid kneeling on the floor in front of the cot. Rosanne was on it, leaning against the wall and I could tell something seemed off.

"Get to it boy." Hankel ordered, pointing the gun at Reids' bowed head.

"No." his voice was muffled slightly by the way he was pressed against Rosanne's legs. I had a very bad feeling about this. I hit the speed dial for Hotch.

"Hotchner." he answered.

"Reid's back."

"We are almost there. Keep me posted." Hotch says and the line disconnects. I continue to watch while praying they get there in time.

Rosanne's POV...

"No." Spencers' voice is muffled slightly by my legs. Hankel pulls the tigger and the gun clicks with an empty chamber.

"Spencer." I whisper his name. He looks up at me, and I can see the haze of this drug in his eyes. He's fighting it with all he has.

"Please." I really hate the sight of that fucking gun. Especially as it seems to spend alot of time aimed at some part of Spencers' head.

"See she's asking for it. It's not rape if she wants it." Charles sounds gleeful. I level a dirty look at him over Spencer's head. He just smirks at me.

"You drugged her, which makes it rape reguardless of what she wants." he retorts. He's right my rational mind knows, but this drug is making everything feel so much better then it should.

"Spencer." I whisper his name again, regaining his attention. I can see the pain this battle of wills is causing him.

"This is wrong." he tells me. With effort I pull myself upright. I'd been leaning partially upright since Charles drugged me.

"But it's a small price to pay for our lives." I return gently caressing his face with one hand. His eyes close as he presses one of his hands over mine, holding my palm to his cheek. I am not aware of time passing anymore, but I feel it when he brushes my wrist with his mouth. Lightly kissing the pulse that flutters there. Tingles dance down my nerves. Slowly he gets up from the floor. He uses his other hand on my shoulder to push me back to lie the right way on the cot. If he were any bigger, the cot wouldn't be big enough for both of us. The feel of his shirt, which is all he wears, against my bare skin does interesting things to me. Spencer settles himself on top of me gently, as if I'd break if he were to be rough. Bracing his weight on his arms, I feel him press a kiss to my temple.

"I'm sorry." he whispers as he starts to push himself inside me. This drug has me worked up enough that despite no foreplay, I am ready for him.

"Uh."

"Does that hurt?" he asks, pausing his withdrawal. I shake my head in the negative and he continues. He manages to keep his pace slow yet steady. I've had sex before, but never managed an orgasm during the intercourse. So I am kind of surprised to feel one building. Of course as my orgasm builds, his pace increases.

"Can't hold off." he speaks with effort. My climax chooses that moment to hit, sweeping away whatever I'd thought to say. He finishes moments later, just in time for the door to the shack to come flying off the hinges.

A.N. Hehe I'm evil. (Runs for the door)


	6. Chapter 6

Revelations Rewritten.

Part 6.

Reid's POV...

"This is wrong." I tell Rosanne. I watch her force herself to sit upright. I know she'd never agree to this under better circumstances. As an FBI agent I help catch bad people. I learned right from wrong as a kid.

"But it's a small price to pay for our lives." she says softly. She caresses the side of my face with one hand. After days of abuse, her gentle touch feels good. She has a point there I have to admit. Letting my eyes close, I place a hand over hers' holding it to my cheek. Her skin is so soft, mine must feel like sandpaper.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I have a strong feeling my team is on their way here. I only need a little more time. Lightly I press a kiss to the pulse in her wrist, which I can feel beating against my lip.

I know I'll never know how much of her willingness is the drug Charles gave her. I just hope if we live through this that she won't hate me later. I think to myself as I get to my feet. With a hand on her shoulder I push her so she lays on the cot. Carefully I climb on top of her, settling myself between her legs.

"I'm sorry." I whisper with a kiss to her temple. I don't want to hurt her so I push myself into her slowly. I've never had sex before, and this isn't how I'd of liked to lose my virginity. However I'd rather lose it and live then keep it and die.

"Uh." I can't tell if thats a pain sound or a moan.

"Does that hurt?" I stop pulling out, unable to help asking. She shakes her head no. After a little longer pause I push back in. She's so tight that I won't last long, but I'll do my best. She's wetter then I'd of expected, considering we skipped foreplay.

I may lack expirence, but I have a considerable amount of knowledge. As a result I know most women need foreplay, not just to stimulate their bodies but their minds as well. Her arousal has to be a result of the drug.

I had hoped trying to think about other things would help me last, but I can feel that it's not. I can't put into words the sensations currently racing through every nerve in my body.

"Can't hold off." it takes effort to speak, but I want her to come with me. If she can give herself to me, then the least I can do is ensure she orgasms too. The only problem with that is I'm not sure how.

Much to my surprise, she reaches her climax quickly. I can feel it in the spasming of her body. Both under me and around me as I move inside her. I lose the battle to hold mine off and with one last thrust I reach my climax too. This orgasm is so much more powerful then any I've ever given myself. It even beats the one she brought me too earlier.

Garcia's POV...

I called Hotch when Reid appeared on my screens. I didn't tell him much. I watch through covered eyes as Reid has sex with Rosanne, I hit the speed dial to call him back.

"What is it now Garcia?" he asks.

"Just giving you a heads up that Hankel is forcing Reid to have sex with her." I state to answer his question. I don't need to specify who the her is.

"Ok. We're there." he says and hangs up again. Sure enough I look at the screen to see the door fly off the hinges. I watch Reid drape himself protectively over Rosanne.

Rosanne's POV...

"Unbutton my shirt." he tells me, moving off me enough so that I can reach the buttons. Quickly I do as he asked. Once it's undone he takes it off and drapes it over me.

The door busts open and people come pouring into the shack. Spencer who was kneeling now on the cot, moved quickly to lay himself over me, shielding me from whatever was coming with his own body. I heard gunshots and a thud, but couldn't look to see what was going on. Spencer had tucked my face against his neck.

"It's my team. Hankel fired at Hotch. Hotch fired back and killed him." the relief in his voice is audible.

"Reid, it's ok now." I hear a man speak.

"I need my pants." he says. He'd covered us as best he could with my purple blanket. I hadn't noticed in the commotion.

"Here." a different man's voice says, handing Spencer a pair of light blue jeans.

"Grabbed them from your go bag." the same voice says.

"Thanks." he says, moving carefully so his shirt doesn't slip off me. I can't for some reason get my body to do what I want it too.

"Rosanne." a woman's voice speaks now. I turn my head to the sound of my name.

"Rosanne?" the voice belongs to a pretty blonde woman.

"Yea." I manage after a few tries to find my voice. What's wrong with me.

"My name's Jennifer, I'm a friend of Spencers'. Can I help you?" she asks, I nod still unable to do anything. I wonder if I'm in shock or something.

"I brought you some clothes." I hear her say, but everything's going fuzzy.

JJ POV...

I'd been trying to talk to Rosanne, but she fainted on me.

"Hotch, Spence." I call their names. Both come over to me, Spence has on his jeans and a black t-shirt. Clothes I'd grabbed out of his go bag, Morgan just handed them to him.

"She's just fainted JJ." Hotch says. Spence sits down beside her, and begins pulling his shirt onto one of her arms. I go to help him sit her up. She remains out of it, he gets the shirt on and buttoned.

"These should fit her." I tell him handing him the black sweatpants I'd brought for her out of my bag.

"Thanks." he says as he finishes dressing her.

"Rosanne." he calls her name softly and she stirs.

"Wake up baby." he says, tapping her face with his palm. I have a little jealous moment at that.

"She probably got overwhelmed by all the activity." he speaks now to me and I swallow the jealous feeling. I know from my training that people who endure this kind of torture together, form an emotional bond. She saved his life, and in return he protected her.

"Spencer." her voice is soft.

"Shh, it's ok. Stay with me now."

"Reid. The medic wants to check you both." Morgan comes up to us. I get up, but he grabs my hand with his free one. I turn to look at him, he smiles at me. It's all I need so happy am I to have him back alive. Our moment breaks when Morgan clears his throat.

"Sure." he answers Morgan. Rosanne sits up with Spence's help. Morgan tries to help too but she flinches away from him. He leaves Spence to help her out of the shack.

"She's got a long road ahead of her." Morgan tells me.

"She'll make it." I reply, knowing that we will be there not just for Spence, but for her too. Spence is being checked while he remains by her side. As long as they have each other, they'll make it.

A.N. One last part. Surprises and consequences lay ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Revelations Rewritten

Part 7. 4 months later..

JJ's POV...

It's been four months since Spence was taken hostage and tortured for two days. As expected he has good days and bad days, he and Rosanne both attend support groups and individual counseling. A soft knock on my office door pulls me from the trip down memory lane just in time.

I look up from the never shrinking pile of case files to see Spence standing in the door way. He's been having a string of bad days since Gideon left abruptly last month. Gideon was his mentor and a father figure to him, so he feels the abandonment more so then the rest of us do.

"You got a minute?" he asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Of course." I motion for him to come in and sit down. Which he does slowly. We know he's been having issues with dilaudid since his captivity. We just let him think we don't know about it. It's just something he has to handle on his own. He sits but doesn't speak right away.

"Everything ok?" I prompt, unable to bear seeing him like this.

"Yes and no. Rosanne's graduated now and her parents house just sold. She's looking into colleges." he says as he picks at his fingernails.

"That's good. But that's not what's bothering you is it?" I ask, clearly able to see something more is bothering him.

"She's pregnant JJ." he says suddenly, just as I was about to say something. Whatever I'd been about to say goes out the window in the wake of his anouncement. Spence has put his head in his hands and started crying. I'm floored and for once at a loss as to what to do or say.

Hotch's POV...

I was in my office going over the teams' next case when my phone went off.

'Help.' it was a text from JJ. I was on my feet and out the door without any thought. I practically ran to JJ's office, unconcerned with the voices that called after me. I got there to find her trying to console a sobbing Reid.

"What am I going to do?" he asked no one in particular. JJ met my eye over his bent head. She too had tears coursing down her face. Reid is the youngest of us, but since he is so smart it is easy to overlook that.

He has been trying so hard to be strong around us, so we won't baby him, but everyone can see the strain he's under. I feel my heart crack listening to him cry. I know Gideon leaving so suddenly is probably partly to blame for this current breakdown, which makes me want to find Jason so I can strangle him.

"I'll be right back Spence." JJ tells him softly. He lets her go, and wraps his arms about himself, like he's trying to hold himself together. She motions for me to go out into the hall and closes her office door.

"Rosanne's pregnant." JJ doesn't beat around the bush. That wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting to hear.

"And?"

"He asked her to come up here so they can talk." she answeres.

2 Months Later..

Hotch's POV...

"Doesn't anyone care what that sicko did to him? Your twisting this around to make it seem like I was the victim, but I wasn't alone. Hankel had us both captive. He beat Spencer, he drugged him. He killed Spencer. If not for me, Agent Reid would be dead right now." Rosanne is crying while giving her testimony to Strauss and the review board. The Altlanta District Attorney's office had a fit when they'd found that Reid wouldn't be facing charges for the crimes they feel he committed while a prisoner of Tobias Hankel.

So to settle the matter and appease them, Strauss called for this inquisition. Reid will most likely just get a few days suspension. Strauss has read the reports and knows that everything he did, he did while in fear for his life. Not to mention Rosanne's, he knew if he died there would be no one to protect her. I know Reid very well and I know that he will always puts other people ahead of himself.

"We do care about what you both went through, but Agent Reid reguardless of that took advantage of you. He knew that according to the law, you couldn't consent to him. Yet he had sex with you anyway."

"Your ignoring the fact that he had a gun pointed at his head the entire time." she snaps cutting across the interrogator.

"I may have been drugged but I had enough of my will to know what I was doing, what I was giving him permission to do. I would've done anything or said anything at that point if it would've gotten that fucking gun away from Spencers' head. I had already watched him die once, I wasn't about to do it again." Rosanne continues without giving the interrogator a chance to reply.

"Agent Hotchner?" the man turns to me now.

"Do you feel that a crime has been committed here?" he asks.

"I've known Agent Reid for three years and he isn't capable of violence of any kind. He'd sooner hurt himself then someone else. Given the fact that his life was in serious danger, he did what he had to do to keep from getting killed. So to answer your question, no I don't feel that he has done anything wrong. I've seen the video of what happened, the gun is firmly pointed at his head the whole time." I answer.

"Rosanne, where have you been living since this incident happened?"

"I stayed with friends in Atlanta for about three months while I sold my parents house and took care of their funerals."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Tobias Hankel murdered them, he was going to kill me too but he decided to take me hostage instead. After the BAU freed us and Agent Hotchner killed Hankel, I couldn't live in that house anymore, not after they died in it. It was just too painful." she explains.

"After the first three months?"

"I graduated early from school. I was thinking about college, and I am currently taking online classes from the University of Virginia." she pauses and I know what she is going to say next. She came up here to live at the urging of the team, Reid in particular.

"Why Virginia? Why not stay in Georgia?"

"After the house sold, I found out I was pregnant." she says.

"And is the baby Agent Reid's?"

"Yes." she answers.

"Does he know?" the interragator asks after the inital surprise passes. I note most of the review panel also looks surprised at her announcement. Reid and I had a long discussion about it after he broke down to JJ.

"Yes, he does. We've talked about it already." she replies.

"Were you aware of this Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes I am. He and Rosanne have my full support in their decision to keep and raise the baby." I reply truthfully.

"Alright I've heard enough. If you'll excuse us." Strauss says suddenly as she stands up and the rest of the review panel stands too.

"It's time for us to deliberate. We'll be back with a decision in no more then three hours." and with that the panel leaves. Rosanne gets up and stretches.

"Can we leave too?" she asks, rubbing her stomach. She's six months along now and showing. I'm impressed with the maturity she's showed through out this whole thing.

"Sure. Let's go get something to eat." I know if I'm hungry then she must be straving.

A.N. hehe a cliffie. Next up the decision. Don't own the Criminal Minds crew. I just enjoy playing with their world.


	8. Chapter 8

Revelations Rewritten.

Epilogue.

Hotch's POV...

I get the text to come back while we have lunch in the conference room with the rest of the team. Morgan was nice enough to go grab subs and pizza. I text Strauss back to let her know we'll be there in a few. I want to let Rosanne, whose insisted we call her Annie, finish her food.

Rosanne POV...

We went back to the interview room after lunch. Only Hotch Spencer and I could go in, so the rest of the team was waiting outside. I'm nervous to hear the panel's decision. Agent Strauss stands up and begins to speak.

"We've heard all the testimony and seen the videos'. All in all this case wasn't easy, but we have reached a decision. The Atlanta D.A lacked a complaining witness and any actual evidence tying Agent Reid to the crime he stands accused of. Rosanne Hayes has never once said she is a victim. She and Agent Reid endured the worst situation imaginable. It's in light of that situation that we find Agent Reid not guilty of rape, statutory or otherwise." she stops.

3 months Later..

Rosanne's POV...

"Push Annie." JJ encourages from her place beside me. Hard to believe it's been 3 months since the inquistion. All charges were dropped. With a grunt of effort I push as JJ instructed. I've got her and Emily in here with Spencer, coaching me through labor.

"One more and we'll meet Jace." Emily says. Penny was in here for a bit but decided she couldn't handle the birth. Emily relieved her happily. I push harder.

"The head's out." Spencer says. I give one last push on the nurses instruction.

"It's a boy." they confirm, placing the baby on my stomach so Spencer can cut the cord. They take him away to clean him up and diaper him.

"He's beautiful." JJ tells me. She and Emily both hug me. These two and Penny have become like sisters to me in these last few months.

"Thank you." I tell them, for all their help and support. Both smile at me and we have a girls' bonding moment.

"I'll go let everyone else know." Emily says when our moment is over. I look to where Spencer stands by the nurse just as she places the blue wrapped bundle that is our son in his arms.

A.N. Well that's all folks.. I have a sequel in the works.. Hope y'all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing..


End file.
